Demigra
Demigra (デミグラ) is the Demon God of Time who has divine authority over the Demon Realm and is the father of both Dabura and Towa. His ambition is to absorb the powers of Shido Itsuka and the Spirits in order to usurp Zeno as the ruler of the 1st multiverse. He also serves as a high-ranking general of the Absalon Empire and has Xeon Vegeta's son as his right-hand man. Demigra is the main antagonist throughout Season One in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Demigra has what can best be described as a god complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bound by the Laws of the Universe nor yield to the true ruler/guardian of time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time, as he believes himself to be more deserving of that role than her. As a result, he is proud, arrogant, self-assured, and enjoys toying with his enemies. Despite admitting he is a Demon (as he calls himself the Demon God), he truly believes and insists he is a divine god. Due to his time spent imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient and extremely tenacious, something he is quite proud of as he scolds and mocks both Trunks and Goten for the mere suggesstion of having giving up his plans to escape. He is also quite deceitful as he secretly aided Shido to defeat both Kurumi Tokisaki and Xeon, foiling their plans of revenge and human extinction. It is later implied by Shin and Chronoa, that he only helped Shido to defeat them for him as he had no further use for them and as such has no interest in their plans to dominate the earth. Also to note, Demigra is the one responsible for turning the Demon Realm into a barren wasteland, suggesting that Demigra has no love for his homeland or his fellow demons. Despite his arrogance, Demigra is also calculating as he manipulated Xeon and gave him the Majin Emblem in order for him to get his revenge on Vegeta in order for him to collect energy to become extremely powerful. Though that plan failed thanks to the intervention of both Shido and Chronoa. However, Demigra responds to this failure by explaining that it was just his way of ending their lives quick and painlessly, implying that he sees them being killed in the Emblem's explosion as a form of mercy. His increase in power while imprisoned has only made him more conceited and arrogant, to the point where he believes he is powerful enough to control Beerus, the God of Destruction, an act Beerus considers blasphemous. Beerus uses this to his advantage by pretending to be under Demigra's control, predicting correctly that Demigra wouldn't miss the chance to gloat about his apparent success of controlling Beerus, only for Beerus to turn the tables on him by revealing that he was only pretending to be under the Demon God's control. However, due to still being trapped in the Crack of Time, Demigra was forced to send one of his Mirages, which proved to be fortunate for him, as the combined might of the God of Destruction and Shido would have likely destroyed him, as they did his Mirage. The fact that Demigra dared to do something that would surely spark Beerus' ire demonstrates the depths of his arrogance, as most would consider this blasphemous act as tantamount to suicide or a death wish. Demigra's arrogance reaches its peak when he finally escapes his prison, attacks Tengu City, and consumes the power of Xeon and truly becomes a God. During his battle with Shido, he shows a sadistic side as he controlled Gohan and turned him into his puppet via dark magic, laughing at the pain his puppet is suffering at the hands of Shido. However, he becomes outraged when Shido mentally resists his control and implores the Warrior to keep on hitting him to break the spell. He refuses to believe there is anyone more powerful than himself, though to a much greater degree, as he considers himself to be the strongest in the history of the universe, and he was driven to the brink of insanity when faced with the reality that there is someone superior to himself and considers the possibility that he could be defeated as impossible. He was also dumbstruck by Shido's use of Instant Transmission to enter the Crack of Time, due to the realization that he could have escaped from there much earlier had he known that a technique as simple as Instant Transmission could breach the barrier that's separating the Crack of Time from the rest of time and the Universe. He announces his intentions of erasing Shido as well as their friends and allies from existence. He is also frustrated by his inability to control Shido, as a result of time as a Super Saiyan God and a Super Saiyan 5. Demigra's arrogance has finally been shattered as when Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 defeated him, Demigra began pathetically begging for his life, but Shido destroyed him, seeing that he will never change his ways. Powers and Abilities Due to once again being free from the Crack of Time, Demigra has lost much of his power. But despite this, Demigra is still a powerful demon, being slightly stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan 2 and Chronoa and is not as strong as Ultimate Gohan in which his strength is equivalent to a Super Saiyan 3. This means that Demigra is weaker than a Super Saiyan 3. After transcending into his God of Time and Space form, Demigra became equal to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form and was able to control Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form. After ascending to his Giant Demon God form, Demigra's power has increased to the point of being nearly on par with Beerus, but is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. After entering his 'Devil God' state, Demigra's power has increased to the point of being surpassing that of Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and even Beerus, but not as strong as Whis. He is also strong enough to distort time at his own advantage and has enough power to destroy the Seventh Universe. However, Demigra in his 'Devil God' state was later surpassed and easily defeated by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5. His power level is about 52,500,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight – Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of ki attack. * Demigra's Mirage – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. * Majin Emblem – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. * Demigra's Dark Magic – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode and SuperVillain State, transform them or mind control them. * Time Travel – Demigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. * Energy Boil – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''– Demigra is capable of teleportation. * '''Rage Saucer – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. * Energy Cannon – Final Demigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. * Time Shackles – Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. * Tricky Strike – This attack is split into three variants: ** Teleporting Uppercut – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. ** Teleporting Punch – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. ** Boiling Breath – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. * Bloody Sauce – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. * Boiling Ball – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. * Power Smack - Final Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them causing him to flee down. * Teleport - Final Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. Final Demigra crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike Final Demigra does not attack after teleporting. * Seasoning Arrow – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. It is Demon God Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Transformation – Demigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. * Energy Jet – Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact.He refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. * Boiling Burg – Final Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra Final's Ultimate. * Boiling Fist – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Transformations God of Time and Space Demigra obtained this form, when mastering his time manipulation abilities. Demigra's appearance hasn't changed, but gained a tremendous increase in power and has aura that resembles the Super Saiyan Blue form. He also gains much greater manipulation of time than before. In this state he possesses godly ki (which he may or may not have possessed beforehand). In this form, Demigra is equal to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 19,000,000,000,000,000,000. Giant Demon God Demigra achieved this form, after gaining ultimate power. Demigra's giant transformation, taken on by utilizing every ounce of his divine power. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form resembling a demonic dragon. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Demigra is more powerful than Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue and is nearly on par with Beerus at maximum power, but weaker than Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 159,800,000,000,000,000,000. Devil God Demigra achieved this form, after absorbing the powers of TokiToki's egg. This is his most powerful state and his appearance is a hybrid between his final form state and his base form. He appears much smaller than his Final Form and without clothing covering the upper part of his body, he retains both the red hair but much smaller, straightened up, and spiky as well as the lower part of the Final Form, such as the tail and blue colored legs. His pupils turn dark red and his sclera turns black. He also has power that can destroy the Seventh Universe. In this form, Demigra is much stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan God and is stated to be slightly higher than that of Xeon in his False Super Saiyan 5. However, Demigra in his Devil God form is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 430,400,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Demigra and Shido '''- Demigra seems to have a strong hatred against Shido Itsuka (due to him being the son of Goku the Omni-King and the one who is destined to be the God of Time) and wants to obtain his power at all cost. Shido seems to consider Demigra to be one of the strongest opponents he has ever faced and wants to stop him in order to protect Time and Space. After seeing Shido's transformation as a Super Saiyan 5, Demigra became extremely terrified of Shido and was later defeated by him. '''Demigra and Chronoa - Demigra holds a great hatred towards Chronoa, almost as strong as Shido. Demigra also addresses her as he Ex-Supreme Kai of Time and Supreme Loser. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Abyssal